Graverobber and Shilo Shuffle
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: I did the Shuffle challenge on Graverobber and Shilo, so this is just ten short storys about them. Hope you enjoy! I DONT OWN REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Shuffle Challenge Rules.

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song stats, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of theses and post them.

Paring: Shilo/Graverobber

**Avril Lavine- No place to go**

After the opera Shilo wondered the streets lost and confused, she had no idea what to do, or where to go. She had no family….her father was gone as was her godmother. All Shilo desperately wanted was to go home…..but sadly no one was home to greet her with a warm embrace….and that was what she was desperately seeking at the moment. So Shilo just wonder the streets not caring about all the weirdoes out, she just walked…broken and sad. Then she came across an ally way and it started to rain….so she thought she might as well find a place to hide from the rain since she didn't know her way home. So she took cover next to a dumpster and started to sob. Then a deep voice from above he startled her.

"Is that you kid?"

Shilo looked up to see the Graverobber sitting in the dumpster.

"It's you!" Shilo gasped.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Graverobber asked.

"It's kinda a long story." Shilo shrugged as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I can listen." Graverobber smiled.

Then Shilo told him everything that happened how she found out Blind Mag was her godmother, down to the part where she was offer Geneco and found out her dad was the Repo Man and was poisoning her medicine for her own safety .

"I'm sorry kid that sucks." Graverobber frowned as he jumped out of the dumpster and sat beside her.

"Now….I'm l-lost….I don't know where my house is…" Shilo sobbed. "I have no place to go…."

"You can stay with me kid, my apartment may not be the fanciest….but it works." Graverobber offered as he put his arm around her.

"I…I don't want to be a bother…" Shilo sniffed.

"A bother? No way, you saved my ass back there…..if Rotti found me tied up back there….who knows what would have happened….I owe you one!" Graverobber smiled.

"Thank you…" Shilo whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"No problem kid, I'll keep you safe….I promise." Graverobber muttered as he placed a kiss in her hair, without her noticing.

**Good Charlotte- Victims Of Love**

One afternoon as Graverobber was selling Zydrate to his usual addicts, he was waiting for Amber Sweet to come out of any corner with her body guards….so he was a bit anxious. Then the sound of heels on the pavement caught his attention and he jumped into the nearest dumpster.

"Graverobber?" a voice called, but it wasn't Amber's voice….it had a sweet and innocent sound to it.

So Graverobber poked his head out of the dumpster to see Shilo standing there in fishnets, heels, and a corset.

"Kid is that you?" he gasped as he jumped out of the dumpster and approached her.

"Hey there you are!" she grinned.

"Kid what's up with the new outfit?" he asked.

"I wanted to try a new look." Shilo shrugged, in all honesty she was trying to look more the Graverobber's type.

"Looks good."

"Thanks, anyway I was looking for you…because I have a question for you." Shilo said.

"Shoot." Graverobber smiled.

"Can…..can you give me a hit of Z?" she asked.

Graverobber started at her shocked, did Shilo really ask for a shot of Z?

"Why? I thought you said you weren't into that stuff."

"I…I am now." Shilo mumbled nervously. "I don't have the money….but I….I can pay the way Amber dose."

Graverobber started at her shocked for a moment _did that really come out of Shilo's mouth?_ he thought. Then without warning Graverobber cornered her against the wall.

"Tell me the truth kid….why the sudden change?"

"No reason." Shilo lied.

"Kid, tell me."

"I…I…thought if I was…more like Amber…y-you'd like me…." Shilo blushed as she looked away.

"You think I wont like you because your not a scalpel slut?" he asked.

"W-well…yea,….you seem to like Amber…."

"Kid, that's just business….I don't like my women like skanks….I like them innocent." Graverobber smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Shilo's lips taking her by surprise.

"Y-you like me? But….I'm….not like the others….W-why would you like me?" Shilo blushed.

"Just call me a victim of love." Graverobber smirked.

**Jessie McCartney- Beautiful Soul**

The Graverobber sat in the Wallace home, yes the Repo Man's house which he's been living in with Shilo for a while after the opera. He sat there watching her cook breakfast, as he watched her a warm feeling deep inside him was taking over his body…he felt…warm and fuzzy. He has never felt this way around anyone else….only Shilo. When ever he seen Shilo nothing mattered, Shilo was different than the girls that hang all over him. The girls in the ally were fake…nothing on them was real it was all plastic, but Shilo she was all real….100% woman. But strangely Graverobber didn't like her for her looks….he liked her for her soul…her beautiful soul…her looks were just a bonus. When Graverobber looked at her he knew he wanted no one else he just wanted her….he wanted to look into her eyes and tell her the three words he's never told to anyone….the words that would make him run from anyone else….the words "I love you". Then without thinking Graverobber walked up behind Shilo and wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent of strawberries.

"Graverobber?" Shilo asked startled. "What are you doing?"

"I want you and your beautiful soul." he muttered.

"Me and my what?" Shilo laughed.

"I mean…I um…oh f*** …I love you Shilo." he said as a small blush crept on his cheek.

Shocked Shilo leaned into him and smiled.

"I love you too Graves."

**Repo! The Genetic Opera - Needle Through a Bug (XD) **

As Graverobber was hanging upside down cussing quietly to himself for falling for Amber's tricks the sounds of foot steps caught his attention. _Shit! _he thought.

"Who's there stay back!" he called.

Then suddenly Shilo's face came into view.

"Um do you have my cure?" she asked nervously.

"Kid is that you?" Graverobber asked half shocked _What is she doing here? _

"I'm here to earn my cure!"

"Your cure? This that what this is about? I'm sorry that f***ing Amber cleaned me out I'll hook you up later." he sighed. "Just help me down*

Then when she knelt down next to him.

"The drug." she whispered.

"Yea the drug." he smirked as he admired her beautiful features in the candle light.

**Rob Zombie- Living Dead Girl **

It was Halloween and Graverobber was sitting on Shilo's bed waiting for her to change, he's never been one to dress up for Halloween….but somehow this year he's never been able to say no to Shilo's pouty face….so here he is dressed up as Otis from House of 1000 Corpses.

"Kid you almost ready?" he shouted.

"Just a minute!" Shilo called.

Graverobber sighed and waited, then with in a few minutes Shilo came out of the bathroom and his draw dropped! Shilo was wearing a ripped up belly showing shirt, combat boots, hot shorts, and her skin was a greenish color with fake flesh hanging off her face, and blood running down her chest.

"What do you think?" Shilo smiled as she twirled around for him to see.

"Your f***ing sexy!" Graverobber blurted out causing Shilo to blush.

"S-sexy?"

"Hell yea! I've never seen anything more sexy than you are right now!" Graverobber grinned and he kissed her cheek.

"I don't think I can control myself with you looking like that." Graverobber smiled looking her up and down.

"Well you better, I want candy!" Shilo laughed. "And if you behave I'll share." Shilo smirked.

"Since when do I behave? Besides the only candy I want is you my beautiful living dead girl." he smirked as he placed a kiss on her neck.

**Good Charlotte- Keep Your Hands Off My Girl **

One afternoon as Shilo was walking the ally ways alone, she was stopped by no one other than Pavi Largo.

"Hello-a Shilo! Do you-a remember me?" he smirked.

"Pavi Largo? W-what are you doing here?" Shilo gasped as she back away slowly.

"I came-a for you, of course!" he laughed.

"W-what do you want?" Shilo asked.

"Isn't it-a obvious? I have-a never seen a face quite-a like your's before….it had-a mesmerized me, therefore I must-a have it." Pavi smiled as he stepped closer to her.

Shilo stood there paralyzed with fear, she wanted to run but for some reason her feet would not respond.

"Don't-a worry mi amore, it-a wont hurt…that-a bad." Pavi smiled as he pushed Shilo put against the wall.

"So-a beautiful, what a pretty face-a…..but first…..lets-a have a little bit of-a fun." he grinned as he ran his hands down to her hips.

"Please, Pavi stop." Shilo sobbed.

"Shh mi amore, I will-a make this-a as pleasurable for you-a as possible." Pavi cooed as he stroked her face with his other hand.

"HELP!" Shilo called out hoping anyone could hear her.

"Quite mi amore! Don't-a make me gag you!" Pavi snapped.

Shilo closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to look at him anymore. Then the deep voice of the Graverobber caught her attention.

"Get the hell off of her!" Graverobber growled.

"Oh it's-a that disgusting Graverobber who is-a f***ing my sister-a." Pavi sighed.

"Graverobber help me, please!" Shilo sobbed.

"Tell me, what is-a Graverobber going to-a do?" Pavi laughed.

Then Graverobber punched Pavi so hard, the skin of the face he was wearing actually tore.

"Oh-a no! My greatest face-a!" Pavi frowned.

"Keep your hands off of my girl!" Graverobber growled as he pulled Shilo close to him.

**Liz Phair- Why Can't I **

One afternoon as Shilo was sitting up in her room, her mind was racing she just received her first kiss, and she was happy to say her first kiss came from the Graverobber. She was so happy she wanted to scream it out to the world, but she was afraid of her father hearing. Now all her mind was clouded with was the Graverobber, when ever she though about him she couldn't speak, couldn't breath whenever he crossed her mind. Her mind was spinning, it was like they were meant to be. Then a knock on her door caused her to jump.

"Shilo?"

"Y-yes?" she called.

Then her father walked into the room with her medicine.

"Shilo, it's time to take your medicine." he said as sat on her bed.

"That's great dad." she said, with a dreamy expression on her face.

Nathan raised and eyebrow and looked at her daughter who look completely spaced out.

"Shilo are you ok?" he asked concerned as he grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse.

"I'm swell dad." she smiled.

"Are you sure precious? Your heart is racing!" Nathan said concerned.

"Y-yes….it…..it was just so amazing…" Shilo sighed.

"What was dear?" he asked.

Then it clicked in her mind, who she was talking to.

"Um nothing d-dad! Just a dream!" Shilo lied.

"A dream? I take it, it was a very good one then?" he smiled.

"Y-yes…it ….it was perfect!" Shilo squealed, as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

The blush concerned Nathan, so he placed his hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

"You feel a tad bit warm….are you sure your ok precious?" he asked.

"Great dad." Shilo smiled.

"Very well, just take your medicine and rest." he said as he gave her, her medicine and kissed her on the forehead.

"Kay." Shilo smiled, once Nathan left she let out a sigh. _That was a close one…._

**Paramore- Misery Business **

Shilo has always has been jealous of Amber Sweet why you ask? Because Amber was perfect, well half of her might be made of plastic but she's perfect….to Graverobber at least. Shilo had heard the stories of Amber and Graverobber they seemed to be an item. Shilo would give anything to be Graverobber's girl…..but Amber caught him by the mouth. Shilo was just a little girl compared to Amber….her body was like an hour glass and Shilo had no curves what so ever from what she could see. Then one day as Shilo was walking down an ally way looking for Graverobber she stopped when she saw Amber kissing the Graverobber. Shilo felt as if her heart has been ripped out, she didn't really want to see that. Then Amber spotted Shilo and smirked at her.

"Looks like your little friend is here to see you…..I'll just leave you two alone. Later G." Amber smirked as she walked off the other direction.

"Hey kid…." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you." Shilo whispered as she looked down at her feet.

"You weren't interrupting anything kid, it was just business." Graverobber sighed.

Shilo looked up and started into his brown eyes, she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush then out of now where she blurted out the most embarrassing thing.

"You're the only one for me!"

"What?" he asked confused at her sudden outburst.

"….I…..your…they only one for me,….I love you." Shilo blushed.

Then out of no where Graverobber pressed his lips to Shilo giving her a passionate kiss. Shilo finally got what she wanted and god did it feel so good.

**Repo! The Genetic Opera- I didn't know I'd love you so much**

Shilo sat on the ground Graverobber in her arms, she looked down at his handsome pained face and frowned. Graverobber confronted Luigi for touching Shilo….and Luigi lost his temper and pulled out his knife on Graverobber.

"Graves be still there is nothing you need say it can wait." Shilo frowned.

"Kid…." he muttered.

"Sometimes I wanted to cry, when the relationships on TV were not quite the way we were, somehow I guess I just knew." Shilo sobbed.

"Sometimes I'd stay up all night, wishing that it was you in my arms, but sometimes it isn't enough. But I didn't know I'd loved you so much, I didn't know I'd loved you so much." Graverobber said weakly.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much." Shilo said with a weak smile.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much." Graverobber said.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much but I do." They said in unison.

Then a Gentern walked over to them and placed her hand on Shilo's shoulder.

"Sweetie he'll be just fine, it wasn't major…it was just a scratch." she laughed.

"Oh…." Shilo muttered.

"So I'm going to be ok?" Graverobber asked as he sat up.

"Yes, just fine." she smiled.

Then Shilo and Graverobber looked at each other and smiled.

"We will always have each other in our time of need…." they said in unison.

"Shilo you're the world to me." Graverobber smirked.

**Avrial Legeinge - Girlfriend **

One day as Shilo was watching Graverobber shooting up junkies, the Zydrate princess Amber Sweet waltzed over to them.

"Hey G honey, I need some Z." she smiled.

"Pay me." Graverobber said.

"I don't have money on me, but I can play you in other ways." Amber smirked as he ran her finger down his stomach.

Watching Amber made Shilo's blood boil, even thought Shilo and Graverobber weren't officially dating…..seeing Amber flirt with him pissed her off. Then Shilo did the unthinkable, she pushed Amber away from Graverobber.

"What the hell!" she spat.

"You aren't his girlfriend!" Shilo sneered.

"Kid calm down." Graverobber said.

Then Shilo turned around ant looked him in the eyes.

"Your so fine I want you mine your so delicious, I think about you all the time your so addictive!" Shilo blurted out.

"What the hell is this about G?" Amber asked.

"She's like so whatever, you can do so much better! I can see the way you look at me Graverobber! Even when you look away I know you think of me!" Shilo said.

Graverobber said nothing and Amber stormed up to Shilo and got in her face.

"Like he'd ever think of you twerp!"

"Your so stupid some times I wonder what the hell he was thinking!" Shilo spat.

"You choose G, me or this twerp!" Amber said angrily.

"I choose the kid hands down." Graverobber smirked as he wrapped his arms around Amber's waist.

"What? But….she's not even a real woman!" Amber shrieked.

"You're the one who's not a real woman, your made up of nothing but plastic." Graverobber said.

"UGH!" Amber yelled as she stormed off the other direction.

Shilo smirked and hugged Graverobber close to her. _I win! _she thought.

**The Rocky Horror Picture Show- Damn it Janet! **

One morning Graverobber was pacing back and forth, he and Shilo had been together for a few years now….and he finally wanted to pop the question but he wasn't so sure on how to do that. Then Shilo came down stairs and smiled at him.

"Good morning Graves, your up early." she smiled.

"Yea, um…hey kid?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Graves?"

"I….I have something to say…." he said as he walked up to her nervously.

"Uh huh?" Shilo smiled.

"I….I really love….the um….skillful way….you …beat the other…girls….to the brides bouquet." he blurted out. _Nice one idiot…_he thought.

"What?" Shilo asked confused.

"Um The river was deep but I swam it! The future is ours so lets plan it! So please don't tell me to can it….now I have one thing to say and that's damn it Shilo I love you!" Graverobber blurted out.

"Um…I love you too Graves? What has gotten into you this morning?" Shilo asked confused.

Then Graverobber dropped down on his knees and took her hands in his.

"If there's one fool for you then I am it! I have one thing to say and that's damn it Shilo I love you!" he said as he pulled out a ring and held it up to her. "Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker, there's three ways that love can grow. That's good bad or mediocre….oh S H I LO I love you so!" Graverobber smiled as he placed the ring on Shilo's finger.

"Oh it is nice then Betty Monroe had!" Shilo squealed.

"Um Betty who?" Graverobber asked confused.

"Now were engaged and I'm so glad! But you never met mom…and you hate dad. I have one thing to say and that's Graves I'm mad for you too!" Shilo smiled.

"There is one more thing left to do!" Shilo grinned.

"And that's go see the man who began it! When we met in the graveyard and made me give you the eye…then panic ….now I have one thing to say and that's damn it Shilo I love you!" Graverobber said.

"I love you…." they said in unison as they kissed.

Then they stopped and looked at each other.

"Well…um….that was strange…." Graverobber muttered.

"Yea." Shilo nodded.

"So um you will marry me?" Graverobber asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course." Shilo smiled.

"Great." he smirked.


End file.
